


An Unlikely Conversation

by S_M_F (Autistic_Ace)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: An Unlikely One-Sided Conversation even!, Don't copy to another site, Gen, I'd love to see more!, This could probably go on a lot further; I've seen some speculation on this front but not much.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Ace/pseuds/S_M_F
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Nita Callahan & Kit Rodriguez
Kudos: 13





	An Unlikely Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost from the [Young Wizards Dreamwidth community](youngwizards_dw.dreamwidth.org), hailing alllll the way from the May 2019 challenge!
> 
> The prompt was about nonwizards. ;)

Helena had gotten up... surprisingly late, even for her. The house seemed empty, with just the light to fill it in, chasing away the gloom and leaving shadows under all the furniture.

She'd missed it, while she'd been abroad; that had surprised her.

_Almost_ as surprising as it was to find her brother's book, just sitting alone on the kitchen table, after she'd come downstairs for breakfast.

She fixed a wary stare on it, wondering _why on Earth_ Kit would have left it there, he carried it absolutely _everywhere-_

And then she laughed at herself, moving on about the kitchen to scope out her favorite cereal (finally replenished after that fiasco over the holidays; _no one_ had eaten her Grape Nuts before then, _no one_ ) and some milk.

What could a book do to her?

Still, there was a... _presence_ about it, and she found herself glancing at it again and again as she ate. When she was finished, she put down her spoon with a determined _clink._

"I don't know _what_ you think you're doing...!" Helena declared- only to cut herself off, again. Why was she talking to a book, after all? Books couldn't talk, and even if they somehow could, well.

She wasn't a mutant like her brother; she had a feeling things didn't work that way if you weren't one.

_And where does_ that _feeling come from?_ she wondered.

She sighed, picking up her spoon again, and the bowl, washing them as was routine. Once _that_ was done, she turned back to the table and... resumed staring at the book.

"I don't know _what_ you think you're doing," she repeated, sighed, then added, "But thanks, I guess. For keeping my brother safe. His soul and everything."

After that, she didn't know what to say - but heading out for a walk seemed like a good idea.

\---

_Neets?_

Nita frowned, trying to make it seem like it was just at her schoolwork (which wasn't a bore, ironically) and not the sudden thought from her boyfriend.

_What's up, Kit?_

_What's it mean when your Manual just spits out a bunch of question marks at you when you open it up? I summoned it to do a check on that air-conditioning spell, and-_

Nita snorted - and had to cover for herself when that drew stares from her classmates.

_I don't think even Bobo could clarify that one for you. But let's compare notes after school, okay? I get the feeling we'll have an easier time on it if we can see it together..._


End file.
